User blog:TheGhostMan/Which intro is better?
Hi my name is Tsumi Tanake, I’m just a couple months past my 22nd birthday and I just recently learned that I am the child of a god. Not just any god, mind you but one of the big three. Hades, Lord of the Underworld. It can be pretty hard to imagine, the gods existing like humans and being just as overly sexual as a few corrupt politicians. You might think I'm crazy but trust me, stick it out. This story’s gonna get good. Growing up at many times I believed I was going crazy, hearing the disembodied voices of the dead and worst yet being able to bring them back like some sick zombie farmer! I think I had a pretty good reason to think I was going insane. But more than anything I always wondered who my father was, and my mom Amaya Tanake always told me that he was dead. I always believed her. I recall on my ninth birthday my mom gave me an orange birthday cake that resembled a halloween pumpkin as part of my presents. It was pretty cool to say the least and after i blew out the candle my mom asked me what i wished for. I looked at her dark brown eyes with my own black eyes and pushed my bangs out of the way and asked “Haha, why don’t we ever visit Oyaji’s parents? That's what I wished for, to meet them." She looked away and simply put the cake down and walked to the kitchen. I followed my mother into the kitchen and asked "Haha why can't we visit Oyaji's parents? It was my birthday wish." Her response was "It was your father's wish that you never meet your grandfather, he said he was a bit of tyrant. But I know you've been snooping around so I'll tell you how your father and I met. How about that instead?" He gave a nod and she continued. "I liked to frequent cemeteries when I was younger and while visiting America I got a chance to see theirs. They were quite unlike what I have ever seen. In the Arlington Cemetery, a very famous cemetery over there stood your father. He was tall, pale, like he hadn't seen the sun for a long time. God those stunning black eyes just made me melt! So later on we started dating and after a couple months you were conceived honey." After hearing that story I looked at her and nodded, though in his heart he didn't believe a single word of it. A couple years later I was turning 13 and as usual my mother got me my orange birthday cake and kept looking above my head as if something would appear there. "Ha ha why are you staring above my head?" She looked at me and started crying, for reason I wouldn't understand until much later. I kept looking around as Obaasan came over and gave me my yearly present of 5821 yen. That's my intro that my first editor helped me write up. I gasped for each breath as I raced down the sidewalk, lightening bolts raining down all around me. The cold rain was almost blinding, I had never been so scared in my entire life. Thats when the worse possible thing happened, I tripped. My whole body slammed into the sidewalk. Gasping, I tried to get up but I couldnt move, my body had let me down. Thats when I saw the tall figure walking toward me. Then I heard his booming voice, and woke up screaming. I was covered in cold sweat. Looking around I realized I was in my bedroom, in my own bed. It had just been a dream, the same dream I had been having every night for the past 5 years. My name is Tsumi Tanake and I just turned 22 a couple of months ago. I recently learned I was the child of a greek god, and not just any small god. Hades, one of the big three. It can be pretty hard to imagine, the greek gods existing like humans and being just as overly sexual as a few corrupt politicians. I know it sounds crazy, and if I hadn't been envolved I wouldn't have believed it either. Growing up I always knew I was a little different. Hearing disembodied voices of the dead was one thing, but that one fateful day I found out I could bring the dead back to life was just to much for me. I swore I was going insane, but I didnt wanna be an outcast so I kept all this to myself. Sometimes I wondered if my insanity was passed down from my father, of course I thought I would never know. My mother Amaya Tanake always told me he was dead; I didn't have any reason to doubt her. I recall on my ninth birthday my mom gave me a orange birthday cake that resembled a halloween pumpkin as part of my present. She knew that halloween was my favorite holiday. It was pretty cool to say the least and after I blew out the candle my mom asked me what I had wished for. I looked up into her dark brown eyes and grinned, "I can't tell you that! Then it won't come true!" After a moments hesitation I then pushed my bangs out of the way and asked "Why don't we ever visit Oyaji's parents? That's what I wished for, to meet them." She looked away and simply put the cake down and walked to the kitchen. I followed my mother into the kitchen and asked again "Why can't we visit Oyaji's parents? It was my birthday wish." She paused for a moment, not looking at me. "It was your father's wish that you never meet your grandfather, he said he was a bit of tyrant. But I know you've been snooping around so I'll tell you how your father and I met. How about that instead?" I smiled and nodded quickly, this was even better than my birthday wish. "I liked to frequent cemeteries when I was younger and while visiting America I got a chance to see theirs. They were quite unlike what I have ever seen. In the Arlington Cemetery, a very famous cemetery over there stood your father. He was tall, pale, like he hadn't seen the sun for a long time. God those stunning black eyes just made me melt! So later on we started dating and after a couple months you were conceived honey." After hearing that story I looked at her. Really looked at her for the first time, taking in every detail, I had a lot of questions, but for some reason I didn't ask any of them. I just nodded and went back to eat my cake. And for the first time ever, I had doubt in the back of my head on what my mom just told me. A couple years later I was turning 13 and as usual my mother got me my orange birthday cake. But this year she was acting a little funny, always looking over my head as if expecting to see something. "Mom why do you keep staring above my head?" She looked at me and gave me her best fake smile before she burst into tears for reason I couldnt understand and wouldn't understand til much later in life. I kept looking around as Obaasan came over and gave me my yearly present of 5821 yen, as I thanked her, I could have sworn I saw the ghost of Ojiisan wave at me. Freaking out a little I fell over and stuttered, I then hastily got up and ran upstairs to my bedroom, knocking Obaasan away in the process. That's the first "chapter" that my second editor and sister wrote please vote either 1 or 2 for the intro that you like the most. Please let me know i am trying very hard on this story. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 16:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts